


My Moonlit Lover

by Murasaki_Rose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolves, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki_Rose/pseuds/Murasaki_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch!  Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Title:  My Moonlit Lover  
Part:  0/14  
Author:  Murasaki Rose  
Beta:  None  
Genre:  AU/Romance/Supernatural/Horror  
Rating:  NC-17  
Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
Warnings:  YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
Pairings:  YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)  
Disclaimer:  Here we go.  Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment.  All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators.  In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.  
  
A/N:  "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Summary:  In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch!  Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My Moonlit Lover - Prologue

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the deserts of Egypt, three teenagers waited anxiously for an audience with their tribe's leader.  As members of one of the many nomadic tribes that still roamed the land, they were subject to a different set of rules and as such, needed the permission of their elders before they could take action.  What worried them was that they might be denied their request; what they were about to ask was unprecedented, but they strongly felt that it was necessary for their futures.

A shaft of light pierced the darkness outside as one of the elders stepped out of the tent.  "You may enter now," she said softly, smiling kindly at the nervous teens.

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, the spiky tri-color haired, crimson-eyed youth followed her into the tent, followed closely by his two childhood friends.

Walking to the center of the tent, they stood directly before their pack's Alpha, all visible signs of nervousness gone now as the two taller males flanked their crimson-eyed friend.  This was one place they could not afford to show weakness.

"Alpha, honorable elders; we come before you today with an unusual request," the youth paused for a moment before continuing.  "As you are aware, the three of us have come of age and are now ready to take on the responsibility of a mate."

"And I suppose you have come to tell us your choices?" one of the elders sneered, his condescending tone earning him a sharp glare from the Alpha.

"No," the teen replied, ignoring the rudeness of the elder.  "But our request does involve our choosing."

"In the months that have passed since the last of us had our sixteenth birthday, we have all been sharing dreams," the tall, silver-haired youth to the right spoke, taking over for the crimson-eyed teen.  "In these dreams, we have seen images of foreign lands, all of us seeing the same places, yet for each a different one is more prevalent."

"And in that land we see the most, we sense a calling in our heart, one that comes with a whispered promise that our chosen mate awaits us if only we will take them," the other tall youth finished for him, his pupilless lavender eyes focusing on each elder in turn as he spoke.

"We have come to believe that our dreams are a sign from Hathor herself, one that will lead us to our destined mates," the crimson-eyed youth spoke passionately, ignoring the astonished gasps from some of the elders at his mention of their patron goddess.

For a long time the Alpha did not speak, warding off any conversation from the others with a well placed glare as he considered what the teens were asking.

"I see," he drawled finally, locking eyes with the crimson-eyed teen, "and have you discussed these dreams and your interpretations of them with the Priestess?"

"Yes, in great length . . . and she agrees with our judgement.  Furthermore, she believes we must begin our journey now if we are to be successful," the youth replied calmly, still unsure of their leader's true opinion but determined to win him over.

Silence reigned over the room as their leader contemplated the teens' words, being careful not to let his personal opinion sway his final decision.

Just as the teens felt the stifling quiet becoming suffocating, their Alpha spoke once more, "Very well.  Gather your friends and prepare for your journey.   You have our full support and our blessings."

The crimson-eyed teen smiled as his friends clapped him on the back, "Thank you, father."

Akunamanon smiled back at his son, "There's nothing to thank me for, Atem.  Just promise, for your mothers' sake that you'll write us once in a while."

Marik snickered and elbowed the silver-haired teen in the ribs, "Bakura will if he doesn't want his mom to drag him back by his tail!"

"That's nothing compared to what YOUR mother will do!" he hissed back, giving Marik's spiky blond locks a sharp tug in reprimand.

"That's enough you two!" Atem growled, grabbing his friends and dragging them from the tent.  He didn't want his father to regret his decision or worse, change his mind, just because his friends were being immature.

"Are you sure they'll be all right on their own?" one of the female elder's asked, "They're still so young."

"I would not have permitted it if I did not believe in all three of them," Akunamanon stated, his conviction showing clearly in his voice.  "They may be young, but they believe this is the path they must take, and if it truly is Hathor's will, then who am I to defy our goddess' will?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thousands of miles away, on one of the islands of Japan, a small family enjoyed a rare moment of true freedom in the wild.

Stationed high atop a rock formation, a pair of sapphire-blue eyes watched the playful antics of two wolf pups mock-fighting in the clearing below, his ears alert to any foreign sounds.  There were few wild creatures in the area that could pose a possible threat, but the forest was far too close to the city for the older wolf's liking.

((Oniisan, come play with us!)) the teal and aqua-furred pup called up to him when he and his litter mate paused in their play.

((Yeah Nii-sama.  Pleeeaase?)) the smaller, ebony-furred pup whined, widening his blue-gray eyes for effect.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the cinnamon-brown furred wolf stood, scenting the air for anything nearby.  Once assured that there was no potential danger, he returned his gaze to his siblings.  ((Very well,)) he replied, bounding down the rocks to join his brothers.  ((But not for long, we have school tomorrow.))

((Aaww.))

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 2

Title:  My Moonlit Lover  
Part:  1/14  
Author:  Murasaki Rose  
Beta:  None  
Genre:  AU/Romance/Supernatural/Horror  
Rating:  NC-17  
Warnings:  YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
Pairings:  YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)  
Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
Disclaimer:  Here we go.  Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment.  All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators.  In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.  
A/N:  "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary:  In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch!  Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

2 years later . . .

Groaning in exasperation, Yugi Mutou rolled his eyes as an all-too familiar scene played out before him.  Once again, his best friend Katsuya Jonouchi had gotten into a fight with the school's resident genius, Seto Kaiba.  Over the last few months the incidents between the two had grown so frequent that you could almost set your watch to them.

And at least once a week the pair's fighting would escalate into a physical scuffle of some sort or another.  The fights would always start the same way too:  The two teens would cross paths, usually in the school-yard, and then one of them would throw out a nasty remark.  This would cause the other to retort angrily in response, initiating what would then become a very loud argument between the two.  Eventually, one of them would lose their temper and in no time they'd be rolling across the ground.  Oddly enough, despite Jonouchi's best efforts to the contrary, neither teen really got hurt in their scuffles.  Kaiba never threw a punch hard enough to do any serious damage and somehow always managed to block or deflect all of Jou's.  Usually their fights would end when one of the teachers spotted them or when Jou got tired of being pinned under Kaiba and started hollering loud enough to attract more attention.

"Jonouchi-kun!  Kaiba-kun!  Please stop fighting!" Anzu Mazaki yelled at the scuffling pair, worried that one of them would get seriously injured.

"Don't bother Anzu, they're in their own little world," Hiroto Honda replied, sighing at his childhood friend.  He just didn't get it, why was Kaiba so fixated on harassing his friend and why wouldn't Jonouchi just ignore the asshole?!

Before he could ponder the enigmas that were Kaiba and Jonouchi any longer, the fight was interrupted by a teacher and the two combatants were escorted to the office for their punishment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Stupid principal.  Stupid detention.  Stupid Kaiba!" Jou grumbled under his breath as he stomped off to homeroom.  As if being at school wasn't bad enough, now he had after-school detention for the rest of the week.  And it was only Tuesday!

Unbeknownst to him, both the principal and Kaiba had heard his complaints and neither one could say they were surprised by his behavior.

"Not the best way to gain your intended mate's affection," the white-haired man stated finally.

Kaiba sighed, they'd had this conversation before.  "I'll worry about that when we've graduated."

"I still say you should talk to him," the older man advised, knowing the teen's reasons for being so secretive.  But the inu-youkai (1) had been watching the young werewolf fight with his chosen for well over a year now and was growing tired of it.  It was worse than watching his youngest son mooning over his best friend's twin sister.  "There are other 'friendlier' ways to scent your mate, without others suspecting you're anything but friends," he reminded the teen, hoping he'd take his advice.

"It's too risky," was the stoic teen's clipped reply to the man before he too headed for class.  'He doesn't understand,' Seto thought, running a hand through his hair in frustration.  No matter how much Seto wanted to be "friends" with his chosen mate, he didn't trust himself not to try and get closer than friends.  With only his little brothers remaining in his pack, the brunet teen had no one to support him should the authorities try and take them away.  Add in society's view on same-sex relationships along Jonouchi's humanity and things got even more complicated.  The fighting kept suspicious humans unaware, while leaving enough of his scent on the blond teen to warn off other supernaturals.  Still . . .

If he thought he could get away with it, he'd give Jou a lick.

"Great work, Kaiba.  At the rate you're going, I won't have to win Jonouchi over, he'll come running to me."

Snarling, the brunet teen spun around and hauled the raven-haired speaker up by his shirt collar.  "Stay away from him, kitsune (2)!"

Smirking, the fox demon narrowed his emerald eyes and pulled out of Kaiba's grip.  "Like I said, I won't have to do anything.  You're doing all my work for me."

Kaiba glared murderously at the smaller teen, fighting down the urge to rip the other supernatural to shreds.  His instincts were screaming at him to remove the threat to his chosen.  Luckily for both of them, Principal Inu-Taisho (3) had followed the kitsune when he'd spotted him heading in Kaiba's direction.

"Kaiba!  Take a walk and calm down, then get to class!" he barked, drawing Seto's attention away from his rival.  Snorting at the kitsune, Kaiba stomped towards the school grounds, intent on regaining his composure before seeing Jou again.  In his current state, he was likely to claim the blond in the middle of the classroom, willing or not.

"Don't think you aren't in trouble, Otogi," the older youkai growled.  "Are you trying to get killed before graduation?"

"No sir," the kitsune muttered sullenly.

"Keep baiting him like that and you will," the white-haired demon sighed and looked at the petulant teen standing before him.  "I know you've been warned about how territorial werewolves are."

"Yeah . . . but it isn't fair!  Jonouchi thinks we're human, which means I should get to pursue him just like anyone else!" the teen burst out, crossing his arms and sulking.

"That doesn't mean you should keep taunting Kaiba like that."

The raven-haired demon glared at the floor, ' _Stupid packless mongrel.  I won't let you take Jou from me._ '

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the week ended up being similarly depressing for Seto:  He and Jou got into even more arguments than usual, due to the aggressive blond's irritation at having gotten detention for almost the entire week.  Then Otogi, while backing off from taunting Kaiba, had increased his flirting with the oblivious human teen.  Thankfully, Jonouchi didn't seem the least bit receptive to the other male or Seto might have done something rash.

Now as the weekend was just beginning, the teenage wolf had just changed to go on a run when an odd scent drifted in on the wind.

A familiar scent.  One he hadn't smelled outside of his own family in nearly ten years.

Other werewolves.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elsewhere, in one of the nicer residential neighborhoods, a young man was walking about the deep-shadowed yard of his new home.  Shifting into his full wolf form to better explore, he caught wind of his impending company and sighed.  It seemed the locals had already noticed their arrival.  Returning to the porch, he didn't have long to wait before a cinnamon-brown furred wolf leapt over the stone privacy fence and made his way towards the house.

Stopping just in front of the porch, Kaiba sized-up the other wolf.  He could immediately tell that the other wolf was a foreigner.  Even if he didn't already know all the remaining Japanese werewolves, he could tell just from his body that the other wolf was a different breed all together.  Standing no taller than he, the foreign wolf had remarkable coloring with striking crimson eyes that stood out against his predominately black fur coat, his ears and tail were tipped in red, while multiple gold streaks branched like lightning down his head and neck.

((Who are you and why are you here?)), he asked the newcomer, curiosity and courtesy barely keeping his defensive instincts at bay.  If this new wolf was here to cause trouble . . . 

((I am Meti (4) Atem and I've come in search of a mate.  My pack is following me until we choose a place to settle down,)) the foreign wolf explained.  Taking note of the brown wolf's narrowed gaze, Atem continued, ((If it is necessary, I will meet with your pack elders to gain permission-))

((I have no pack!)) Kaiba snarled angrily, ((The hunters slaughtered most of my family and all our kin leaving only my younger brothers and I alive! . . . As far as I am aware, we are the last of the Japanese werewolves.))

((I see,)) the Egyptian wolf replied after a moment, unable to think of a reply.  What **could** one say to such a statement?  Fortunately, he was spared further awkwardness by the arrivals of Bakura, Marik, and one of the newer members of their pack, Rishid.

Seto warily sized up the three new wolves:  one with silver fur and russet eyes, one with cornsilk-blond fur and pupilless lavender eyes, and a third with black fur and yellow eyes.  That one, while no larger than the other three, had shorter fur and appeared to be a different breed, indicating he came from yet another region.  Blue eyes widened slightly in surprise as he caught scent of something else that made him realize there were more wolves in the house.  With the exception of Atem, each of them had a mate!

((The locals arrive and you don't feel the need to contact us?)) Bakura growled, angry that his friend and Alpha would act so recklessly.

((Odd that he's come by himself,)) Marik commented, eyeing the Japanese wolf suspiciously.

((He hasn't been here long,)) Atem defended himself, ((And it's not so odd considering the circumstances . . .))

((Circumstances?))

((He and his younger brothers are the last of their breed,)) Atem told them.

Rishid nodded thoughtfully, ((That would explain why we haven't run across any other wolf-kin since we've arrived here.))

Russet eyes narrowed as the silver wolf accessed the brunet, ((So you're not here to threaten us then-))

((You wanted to see if WE were a threat,)) Marik finished, pleased by this revelation.  It was a refreshing change from their previous experiences.

Seto nodded, not taking his eyes off the now circling pair.  They didn't appear to be threatening him, but he wasn't about to let his guard down, he couldn't leave Mokuba and Noa alone.

((If you're one of the last of your kind, why haven't you taken a mate?)) Bakura asked curiously.  He could tell that the Japanese wolf was around their age, plenty old enough to be siring pups.

Seto narrowed his eyes angrily, but answered anyway, it wasn't as if they could use it against him . . ((My chosen is human and should we mate without pack protection, I could have my brothers taken from me.))

((Still, why not claim her-))

((Him,)) Seto corrected, interrupting the blond wolf.

Bakura and Marik stared at Seto in surprise, both thinking the same thing: ' _Well that explains a lot._ '

Meanwhile, Atem watched the three interact silently, his attention divided between them and his own thoughts.  Here they had a male native wolf that wanted a human male as his mate, but needed the protection of a pack to do so, plus bore the responsibility of raising his own siblings and desperately needing to revive his breed . . .

((I've got it!)) he interrupted suddenly, startling all four wolves.  He started to address the Japanese wolf, when it occurred to him that he was missing a crucial piece of information.  ((I'm sorry, I'm afraid that while I've introduced myself, I failed to ask you YOUR name.))

((Kaiba Seto.))

((Well then Kaiba, I have a proposition for you.  If you're interested of course, you and your brothers are welcome to join our pack.))

Hearing no protests from Bakura and Marik, and only feeling faint surprise from Rishid, Atem knew they approved but Kaiba seemed a bit conflicted.

Seto was more than a bit conflicted.  Shock, joy, and suspicion warred within him as he wondered why this strange Alpha would just invite him and his brothers so quickly.  ((Why?))

((Why did I invite you or why should you join?)) Atem asked, continuing on before Seto could reply, ((It doesn't matter, I'll answer both:  My pack is very eclectic and I believe you and your brothers will fit in with us quite well.  It's hard to explain, but I think you'll understand in time.  As to why you should join us:  Besides the obvious benefits of being part of a pack, there is a special "gift" that only the Egyptian tribes seem to have that would be of great interest to you.))

Seto gave Atem a skeptical glare, ((Even if I became part of your pack, I am still Japanese by birth as is my chosen.  How could we benefit from your "gift"?))

Surprisingly, it was Bakura who answered, ((It worked for my Ryou and he is English born and raised.  It will work for you.))

Seto was getting frustrated, ((What will work?)) he growled irritably.

Giving him a wolfish grin, Atem stood and padded into the house, ((Come inside and we'll show you.))

Seto considered it for a moment before following them inside, ((All right.  But no matter what this "gift" is, I will not give my final answer without speaking to my brothers first.))

((Fair enough,)) Atem conceded, shifting to his human form.  "However, I feel that your enthusiasm will most likely quell any misgivings they might have."

Shifting as well, Seto crossed his arms and snorted softly.  Clearly Atem overestimated his ability to impress . . . or whatever he was offering was truly incredible.  What could the Egyptian tribes possibly have . . ?

"Perhaps it is time you met the rest of my pack," Atem said with a smile, gesturing to the figures descending the stairs . . .

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

1 - dog demon

2 - fox

3 - Yes, this is who you think it is:  Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru's father.  As a matter of fact, you'll be seeing several demons and other supernaturals from several anime series in this fic.  However, the roles they play will be minor.

4 - righteous (ancient Egyptian)


	3. Chapter 3

Title:  My Moonlit Lover  
Part:  2/14  
Author:  Murasaki Rose  
Beta:  None  
Genre:  AU/Romance/Supernatural/Horror  
Rating:  NC-17  
Warnings:  YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
Pairings:  YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)  
Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
Disclaimer:  Here we go.  Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment.  All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators.  In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.  
A/N:  "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary:  In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch!  Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following Monday found Seto walking to school alongside his new Alpha, Atem.  After meeting the entire pack that first night, then learning exactly what the Egyptian wolves called "Hathor's Gift" was and that it truly did work, Seto had eagerly returned home to talk with his brothers.  To his surprise, instead of being nervous about the new wolves the two boys were thrilled at the prospect of joining a pack, and one with pups younger than them too!  Then when he had explained "Hathor's Gift" to his brothers, the boys all but ordered him to join!

* **flashback** *

_"Then you can finally claim Jonouchi!" Mokuba cheered, glomping onto his brother excitedly._

_"And stop all your moping and growling around the house," Noa continued, nimbly dodging a swat from Seto's hand._

_"Aaaaand make us uncles!" Mokuba caroled, giggling happily and beating a hasty retreat with his littermate before his blushing and frozen older brother recovered from his embarrassment._

* **end flashback** *

"Are we close?" Atem asked, shaking the taller wolf from his memory.

Taking stock of their current location, Seto nodded, "We should hide.  He'll be along soon and he doesn't know that I've followed him to and from school before."

Sure enough, the two teens had barely gotten undercover before the human's scent drifted their way.  Catching the excited gleam in Seto's eyes brought a smile to the Alpha's face.  Atem only hoped that the boy would prove to be a worthy mate for his newest packmate.

"Ah crap!  I can't believe I overslept again!"  Were the first words Atem heard from the tall blond teen literally running down the street.  As fast as he was going, Atem wasn't able to see much, but from what he had seen, the human was handsome, with shining golden hair, inviting honey-brown eyes and a lanky, athletic build.

"I can see what drew you to him initially.  He-" Atem cut himself off abruptly as a new scent wafted in their direction.  It was so indescribably good that the Egyptian teen could only classify it as 'ambrosial'.

"Matte (1) Jonouchi-kun!  I can't run that fast!" a bright tenor voice called out, drawing the Egyptian wolf's attention to the petite human running after Seto's chosen.

"Beautiful," Atem breathed, taking in the sparkling amethyst eyes and creamy pale skin that graced the slender form of the divine being racing to catch up with the blond.  "Who is that?"

Chuckling at the Egyptian's love-struck expression, Seto answered the obviously smitten teen, "Mutou Yugi.  And you're in luck Atem-," the brunet paused to smirk, "-he's best friends with my Katsuya."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"All right class, settle down.  We have a new student joining us today.  He's an exchange student originally from Egypt, but the last school that he attended was in England."  The teacher's over-enthusiastic speech had done its part and now the whole class had their eyes riveted on the door.  "You can come in now, Meti-san."

"Arigato."  That single, slightly-accented word already had girls swooning before he'd even walked into the room.  Striding smoothly to the front of the class, the transfer student bowed to his new classmates.  "Hajimemashite (2).  Meti Atem desu."

There was a deafening silence as the class took in the newcomer's appearance.  One that was quickly broken by none other than Katsuya Jonouchi.  "Holy shit!  You look just like Yugi!"

"Jonouchi!  Watch your language!" the teacher snapped at the blond teen.  Atem just chuckled, he'd seen Yugi before and honestly couldn't blame the blond for his outburst.  Sighing and shaking his head, their teacher returned his attention to the Egyptian transfer, "Just take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Immediately, hands shot up as several girls tried to catch the handsome teen's attention.  Atem ignored them all, instead heading directly for his potential mate-to-be; Yugi.

"Mind if I join you?" Atem murmured, gesturing to the empty chair beside the small teen.

"Not at all!" Yugi chirped, excited at the prospect of a new friend.  "My name's Yugi, but I'm sure you've already guessed that," he said, grinning wryly at the Egyptian.  "And these are my friends, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda."

Yugi could hardly wait as his friends exchanged greetings with Atem before engaging him in conversation once more.  "Sooo, Atem-kun . . . . do you like games?" he asked, amethyst eyes sparkling with hope.

Unable to help himself, Atem grinned at the other teen, "Yes.  Yes, I do." he responded and was quickly drawn into a deep discussion of their favorite games, with Honda and Jonouchi chiming in now and then.  This gave Yugi's self-appointed big sister Anzu an excellent opportunity to study the two "look-a-likes".  While both boys shared some striking characteristics, mostly in their spiky, star-shaped hair, (Kami, what were the odds?!) they were really quite different.  Starting with their hair, Atem's was black tipped in red and had more blond in it, with three lightning bolt-shaped streaks rising up above the blond bangs framing his face.  Yugi's own black hair was magenta-tipped, and while he too had the blond bangs, he also had an additional lock hanging in his face that he was constantly blowing out of  his eyes.  Speaking of faces, Anzu noted that Atem's features were much sharper while his eyes were angular and deep crimson in color.  Yugi's features were soft and more rounded, and his huge amethyst eyes were a softer, round shape.  Anzu also knew that Yugi was 153 cm tall, so she figured Atem was around 158 cm tall.  They both shared the same petite build, but Atem was more muscular than Yugi.  And to top it all off, Atem's skin was a rich tan caramel while Yugi's was a pale ivory cream.

"You two don't really look alike at all," she finally spoke out, smiling at both tri-color haired boys.

Atem smiled back, "I was thinking the same thing," he replied before catching Yugi's hand in his own.  "And I couldn't be happier," he purred, twining fingers with the startled teen.

Anzu stifled a giggle at Yugi's red face, while Jou and Honda gaped in shock, and Atem's new fangirls bemoaned their loss.  Why were all the good ones gay?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the end of the day, Yugi didn't think he'd ever stop blushing.

Atem had been incredibly affectionate to him all day, holding his hand, hugging him around the shoulders, smelling his hair, and when they were changing and showering during gym he swore he could feel the other teen's eyes on him . . . although he could just be being paranoid.(3)

Jonouchi hadn't been much help today either.  Kaiba had been driving his best friend up the wall all day.  By ignoring him.  Why this bothered Jou so badly was anyone's guess, Honda even going so far as to say that Jou ought to be dancing and doing cartwheels over this break from their usual animosity.

At any rate, school had ended and their little group, plus one, was walking home like always.  This time though;  a confused Honda was trying to cheer up a sulking Jonouchi, while a flirtatious Atem kept a possessive arm around an embarrassed Yugi, and an overly cheerful Anzu walked behind them casting knowing grins at Yugi the whole time.

One by one, the little group split off, finally leaving Yugi alone with Atem.  "Ano, where are you living Atem-kun?"

"Just a few blocks down this street," the Egyptian replied, feeling a bit sad he'd have to part from the smaller teen-

"Hontou ni? (4)  I live on this street too!"

-or not.

"Then allow me the honor of walking you to your home," he proclaimed, releasing his hold on Yugi to bow.

Yugi's face turned cherry red.  What was it with this guy?  They'd just met today!  Still . . .

"Okay, but only if you let ME have the honor of walking you home," the Japanese teen declared, bowing in perfect imitation of his new friend.

Atem's lips curved into a smile, "Of course."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't long before Atem brought them to a stop in front of a rather large home a few blocks away from where the houses began fading into the small business district.  "Your family lives here?!" Yugi exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise as he took in the expanse of Atem's home.

Chuckling at the pale teen's reaction, Atem shook his head.  "Not exactly."  At Yugi's questioning look he went on, "My parents are still in Egypt.  I live with my two friends and their ma- . . . -boyfriends."

"Could I meet them?" the small teen asked hopefully.  He really wanted to know more about the Egyptian teen and knew that meeting his friends would be helpful.  After all, his own friends hadn't had any trouble answering all of Atem's Yugi-related questions.

While Yugi's mind wandered off, Atem took advantage of the time to do some quick thinking.  He had no problem introducing Yugi to Marik and Bakura, or even Malik and the twins, but Ryou on the other hand . . . Atem had no idea whether the pregnant boy would be downstairs or not.  He did intend on introducing them eventually, but it probably wasn't a good idea to do so on the first day.  He had to be one-hundred percent sure that Yugi was "the one" before he did.

Speaking of Yugi, the smaller teen was smiling patiently, albeit a bit worriedly, at him.  Atem melted, Yugi was just too damn cu-

BANG!!  Both tri-colored teens jumped and stared at the front door which had just flung open as a tall, tanned, silver-haired male darted out into the yard, followed closely by an equally tall and tanned, sandy-blond haired male.  "Bakura!  Get back here so I can kill you!!" Marik roared, swinging a broom over his head as he ran after the other teen.

'Saved by the lunatics,' Atem thought in relief as he and Yugi watched his friends race around the yard.  "How about I visit your home today?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Yugi agreed, chuckling nervously.  "Are they always this bad?" he asked, wincing as Marik tackled Bakura to the ground.

"Only when Malik and Ryou aren't around."

Yugi looked shocked for a moment, "Oh.  Uh, okay . . . So, my house then?"

Atem wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him to his side, "Lead the way, Yugi."

Yugi turned bright red.  Again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tadaima!" Yugi called out cheerfully as he pulled a slightly baffled Atem inside the Kame Game Store.

"Welcome home Yugi!" Atsuko Mutou greeted her child from where she was making shelf space for a new puzzle game.

"I see you've got a new friend!" Sugoroku Mutou noticed, smiling brightly at the two boys from his spot behind the small glass counter.

Nodding happily, Yugi stood proudly next to his new friend, "Uhn!  This is Meti Atem!  He's from Egypt!"

Both elders eagerly greeted the quiet teen, Sugoroku commenting that it seemed that the Mutou's weren't the only family with crazy hair, and were pleased with his polite response to both the greeting and comment.

Feeling a bit confined in the small shop, Atem kept his responses short but polite, moving closer to Yugi anytime he felt himself tensing up.  Much to his delight, Yugi never stepped away and eventually, the Egyptian teen was able to slip an arm back around his closer-to-positive-almost-one-hundred-percent-sure-would-be-mate.

It wasn't until Atsuko suggested that Yugi show him the upstairs that the Japanese teen noticed that Atem's arm was once more around his waist!

Squeaking in embarrassment, Yugi pulled away from the Egyptian wolf, glancing nervously between his mother and grandfather.  Relief flooded through him when he saw no signs of disapproval from either, instead catching a happy, knowing grin from his mother.

Feeling his face reach levels of red he couldn't possibly imagine, Yugi snatched Atem's hand and practically dragged the other teen upstairs to the relative safety of their living room.

Casually, Atem perused the comfortable room, taking note of the homey decor.  Then something caught his eye that made him take a double take:  A small wooden box with a very unusual symbol carved into it.  'Could this possibly be . . .'

"Pretty isn't it?" Yugi replied, noticing where Atem's interest had been caught.  "It belonged to my Grandma.  Grandpa and Mama have one too."

"Yugi . . . do you . . do you know what this symbol means?" Atem asked, being careful to hide his excitement.  This could make a huge difference in everything!

The smaller teen shook his head, "No, but Mama said she and Grandpa would tell me all about it after graduation."  He tilted his head curiously, "Do you know what it means?"

"I'm sorry little one," Atem lied, unwilling to take that right away from Yugi's family.  Yugi's disappointed pout was nearly his undoing though and to resist temptation the Egyptian wolf found himself pulling the other teen into his arms for a comforting hug.  "Graduation isn't that far away," he murmured reassuringly, pressing a feather-light kiss into the Japanese teen's hair.

Yugi however wasn't thinking about the box, or even graduation for that manner.  His attention was completely taken by the strong arms and warm, inviting chest he was snuggled up to.  He was so caught up in the embrace that he failed to notice the other's kiss, but he did notice when the other teen took yet another deep inhale from where his face was buried in Yugi's spiky locks.

'Well if he can do it then I can too,' Yugi thought indulging in Atem's own intoxicating scent.  The Egyptian teen didn't seem to wear any kind of cologne leaving him to enjoy the other's unique scent:  a wonderful masculine scent of sun-baked earth with a faint musky undertone that the small teen couldn't identify.  Humming softly, Yugi nuzzled the other teen contentedly only to freeze in shock and embarrassment when he felt the rumbling laughter from Atem.  Horrified at his behavior Yugi jerked upright and pulled away, stammering an apology as he tried to step out of the comforting circle of Atem's arms.

Atem wasn't having any of it though and calmly placed a finger on Yugi's lips to silence him.  "Earlier today you mentioned you had quite the game collection.  Why don't we play something for a while?" he suggested, releasing Yugi's waist in favor of his hands.

Eager for a distraction from what had just happened Yugi jumped at the chance to move on.  "Ah, yeah.  Yeah!   I've got tons of different games!  C'mon and I'll show you!"

Pleased his distraction had worked, Atem was more than happy to let Yugi lead him through his home . . . after all, Yugi hadn't noticed he was still holding onto one of Atem's hands as they walked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile downstairs in the shop a different conversation was going on . . .

"Do you think he's one of those new werewolves Kaede mentioned?" Atsuko wondered.  "His aura didn't feel human."

Sugoroku nodded in agreement, "There's no doubt about it.  He did seem a bit friendlier than normal with Yugi though.  Werewolves are usually more stand-offish around new people."

Atsuko Mutou giggled at her father-in-law, "That's because he's fallen in love with him!"

Sugoroku was stunned, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely.  Didn't you see him put his arm around Yugi's waist?  And the way his eyes softened every time he looked at Yugi?"

The elderly shopkeeper shook his head, "No, I hadn't really.  I was too busy reading his aura.

You're not worried?" he asked, knowing that even people within their group didn't approve of such unions.

Atsuko smiled reassuringly, "No.  Werewolves mate for life and are notoriously loyal, devoted, and protective of their chosen mate.  I couldn't think of a better match for our Yugi!"

The old man chuckled, his daughter-in-law was right;  in the supernatural world, there were few creatures that would make such an excellent match with his grandson.  Suddenly, something else occurred to him, "Judging from all the blushing, I think Yugi would agree with you."

Atsuko sighed resignedly, "I suppose we'll have to help reduce temptation and keep them chaperoned as much as possible," she said giving her father-in-law a wry smile.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

1 - wait

2 - Pleased to meet you (formal)

3 - Yeah, you keep thinking that Yugi.

4 - Really?


	4. Chapter 4

Title:  My Moonlit Lover  
Part:  3/14  
Author:  Murasaki Rose  
Beta:  None  
Genre:  AU/Romance/Supernatural/Horror  
Rating:  NC-17  
Warnings:  YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
Pairings:  YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)  
Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
Disclaimer:  Here we go.  Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment.  All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators.  In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.  
A/N:  "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_It's not unusual to find teenagers hanging out in a fast food restaurant.  Burger World was no exception to this phenomenon as the after-school crowd of teenagers filled the place with a lively atmosphere._ **

Seated directly across from his best friend, Jonouchi chuckled to himself as he watched Atem nuzzle Yugi's hair.  The Egyptian teen had pulled his smaller love interest into his lap the instant they sat down and had refused to relinquish his hold on the Japanese boy.  Then, despite Yugi's protests, he insisted on feeding the amethyst-eyed teen his fries.

Yugi had attempted to escape by appealing to his friends, only to have them all turn traitor and side with Atem!  Hopelessly trapped and with his options severely limited, Yugi finally chose to retaliate by feeding Atem _his_ fries.

Still smiling at the pair, Jou shook his head in resignation.  It seemed that everyone could see that Yugi and Atem were in love except Yugi!  For the last couple of weeks, Atem had been pulling similar stunts at a steadily increasing pace, yet Yugi still seemed clueless.  That didn't mean Yugi wasn't adverse to the attention though; the smaller teen seemed to be constantly, albeit unconsciously, encouraging Atem's seemingly outrageous behavior.

The affection between the two had gotten so obvious that the blond had even taken it upon himself to give Atem the "big brother" talk.  Once assured of Atem's honest intentions towards his small friend, Jou had given the Egyptian his blessings and had even offered his help if needed . . . and from the look of things, it was.  Luckily, Anzu had also noticed Yugi's cluelessness.  The cheerful brunette had mentioned to him and Honda earlier that she planned on catching Atem alone as soon as possible to give him advice to help push the couple along.

Jonouchi's thoughts on his romantically-challenged best friend were abruptly interrupted by a loud, overly-dramatic cry that pierced the comfortable atmosphere (and a few unlucky teen's eardrums) violently.

"JOU-CHAN!!!!"

Groaning and rolling his eyes, Jonouchi braced for the impending impact.  Sadly, he wasn't disappointed as Otogi Ryuuji, his recently self-proclaimed long-time admirer, vaulted over the back of the booth he and his friends were sitting in and straight into Jonouchi's lap.

"Miss me?" Otogi purred, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck.

"NO!" Jou snarled, trying to disentangle himself from the raven-haired teen.  "Damn it Otogi, get off of me!  I ain't interested in ya!"

Watching from his seat across the table, Atem forced down a growl.  Even though the blond was the chosen mate of one of his pack, Kaiba hadn't claimed him yet, so he couldn't intervene unless Jonouchi asked him to.  But damn that kitsune had nerve!  He'd seen other wolves put transgressors in the hospital for even appearing to show interest in their chosen.  'Kaiba's control over his instincts is far better than I thought!' he thought admirably.  Witnessing Otogi nuzzling against an increasingly annoyed Jonouchi made his own irritation overshadow his pride for his newest packmate.  To help calm himself, he glanced down at his own chosen mate and was very surprised to see anger simmering beneath the surface of his normally gentle expression.

Still perched on Atem's lap, Yugi was forcing down his own ire at the raven-haired intruder.  He'd always been a very patient and understanding person, (Anzu often said he was too understanding) but really!  Otogi had been doing things like this on a steadily increasing basis, yet each time Jonouchi pushed him away.  So why wouldn't the other teen take a hint and knock it off?!

From his seat next to Jou, Honda groaned and prepared to remove the raven-haired lamprey from his best friend.  This was getting ridiculous!  Fortunately he was saved the trouble when a savage snarl from behind them made Otogi's arms loosen in surprise just before he was yanked off of Jonouchi's lap and hauled out the door.

Jou blinked in shock at his sudden freedom, who had-?

"If you hurry you can still catch him and say thank you," Anzu commented, bringing Jonouchi out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah.  Yeah!  Thanks Anzu!" the blond replied, moving quickly to track down his savior.

"Mind filling me in?" Honda asked the giggling brunette seated across from him.

"You'll never believe who just rescued him . . ."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Darting out the door, Jou suddenly realized that he had no idea in which direction his rescuer had gone.  Crossing his fingers mentally and hoping for the best, he headed to the right of the restaurant.  He knew he'd chosen well when he caught sight of Otogi running out of the alley ahead of him.  From the looks of it, the raven-haired teen had just lost a fight.

Cautious now, Jonouchi slowly edged around the corner of the building hoping to catch sight of the other first.  He yelped in surprise as strong arms suddenly locked around him, pinning his arms to his sides and pulling him back against a solid chest.   Panicking, Jou began kicking and squirming violently to get free while cursing his would-be attacker soundly.

"Calm down puppy," a familiar voice growled, freezing his movements and cutting off his colorful tirade.

"KAIBA?!!" Jou yelped, twisting his head to stare at his captor in shock, "Why would yo-mmph."

Warm lips pressed down on his, cutting off the blond's impending question.  Having Jou so close to him after so long without contact, proved to be far too tempting to the brunet wolf and he had to have a taste.  Jou on the other hand, was frozen in shock, his amber eyes going painfully wide.  After years of taunting and fighting, and the more recent ignoring, Kaiba Seto was KISSING him!

Happy to be kissing his chosen mate, but not with their current position, Seto reluctantly pulled away from the blond.  Chuckling at Jou's wide-eyed expression, the brunet turned the blond to fully face him before wrapping his arms back around his chosen and pressing them close together again.  The still-stunned but compliant Jou fit perfectly against him, his wonderfully heady scent stronger now, but there was something wrong with it this time . . .

Kaiba snarled when he recognized the problem, the scent of that filthy kitsune was on HIS chosen mate!  "You are mine!  No one else may touch you like this," he growled before sealing his lips against Jou's once again.

Incensed at the other teen's possessive attitude, Jonouchi decided to give him a piece of his mind.  Jerking his head back, he glared angrily at the brunet, "What the hell do y-oommph!"   His attempt to protest Kaiba's claim fiercely cut off by a severely possessive wolf who had no intention of sharing HIS chosen.

This time, Jonouchi whined slightly before giving in and melting into the embrace, his hands rising up to grip at the back of Kaiba's jacket.  Granted, he was still angry at the brunet but mostly he was completely confused, Kaiba wasn't acting normal at all.  Oddly enough the blond found that he didn't care.  All he knew for sure was that he liked it.  A LOT.

Pleased with Jonouchi's reaction, the brunet wolf reluctantly broke their kiss, determined to leave HIS scent on the blond.   He just had to be careful not to go too far.  Still, he allowed himself the pleasure of overpowering Otogi's scent by pressing Jou as bodily close as possible while leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses leading from under Jou's jaw and on up to his ear.  The blond human shivered in pleasure, but made no attempt to stop or escape the other teen, vocally or otherwise, even going so far as to unconsciously arch his neck to accommodate him.

Smirking against Jou's neck, Seto carefully slipped one hand under the blond's loose shirt to stroke the soft skin beneath while pushing his open jacket off of one shoulder to gain better access to the tempting flesh revealed by his wide-necked T-shirt.

Jou would have protested (Really he would have!) to the hand up his shirt if he hadn't been so completely distracted by the soft, suckling lips attached to his neck.  A quiet moan escaped his lips as he moved his own hands from Kaiba's jacket to rest on the taller teen's shoulders.

Finally pulling away, Kaiba surveyed his handiwork and, satisfied with the mark he'd left, returned to the blond's lips, enticing the dazed teen into a slow, sensual kiss.

Jou's muffled moan sent a sharp spike of arousal through the brunet and realizing his control was reaching its limit, the wolf reluctantly released his chosen.  "See you tonight," Seto whispered huskily, licking the shell of the blond's ear in departure.

Stunned, Jou could only watch as his former rival walked away, wondering to himself what the HELL had just happened?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jonouchi didn't realize just how visibly Kaiba's behavior had affected him until he rejoined his friends.

"Had some fun did we?" Atem asked, clearly knowing the answer.  Even if he hadn't been able to smell Kaiba's scent covering the blond, Jou's disheveled appearance, dazed expression, and kiss-swollen lips were a dead giveaway.

"Wh-what are y-y-you talking about?"  Jou tried to defend himself, gaping openly at his friends.  He knew he'd pulled his jacket back up so why did they ALL looked like they knew what had happened!  Atem was smirking, Anzu and Yugi were giggling, and Honda was staring at him all goggle-eyed.  Stunned, Jou continued to stare at them open-mouthed and silent until his oldest friend recovered and decided to speak up.

"Man, Kaiba must be an amazing kisser to make you stop talking," Honda cracked, leering at the blond.

Make that deadest friend.  "HONDA!!!"  Jou howled, giving chase to his now fleeing friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile a few blocks away another teen was running about as well.

Darting about the kitchen, Ryou Morgan hurried to complete the last few preparations for dinner.  They were having company over tonight and the whole pack would be eating together as well.  Even their three newest pack mates would be there, so the silver-haired teen had his hands full cooking.  Unnoticed by him, another silver-haired teen had entered the kitchen, and was now watching his smaller mate dart about with an admiring gaze.

"Need any help?"

Stopping mid-stride, Ryou turned and smiled at his mate, "No, I've got it under control."

Snorting, Bakura Wati (1) moved to stand in front of his busy love and gently lifted his head to stare concerned into innocent, chocolate eyes.  "You haven't been over-doing it have you?"

Ryou shook his head, "No, Malik and Isis helped with most of the preparation.  The little that's left I can handle on my own."  He grinned, "But you'll have to carry out the stew pots.  Malik's busy with the twins and Isis is doing a last minute check of the house."

Reminded of their impending company Bakura growled, "I don't see why he's bringing them over now.  Yugi and Katsuya I understand, but we don't know the other two well enough to trust them."

Hoping to calm his mate, Ryou wrapped his arms around the older teen's middle and cuddled close, "I think he's doing it so we can determine whether or not they're trustworthy, before I start to really show."  Moving a slender hand to the slight curve of his stomach, he grinned wryly at his mate, "At least I can still cover this with baggy shirts."

"I suppose you're right," Bakura assented, letting one of his own hands join Ryou's on his belly.

"Get a room!"

"Get bent, Marik!" Bakura snarled at the spiky-haired blond, thoroughly pissed at having his moment with Ryou interrupted.

Ignoring his childhood friend, the blond Egyptian continued into the kitchen and headed straight for the cabinets.  He had a mission to fulfill and nothing was going to stop him.

"Marik Wosret (2) hurry up!  The pups are fussing!  Get in here with those bottles before they start to cry!"  Malik Ishtar shouted from the living room.

"Oh!  Marik, let me help out," Ryou exclaimed, kissing Bakura's cheek before moving to assist the young father.

'This is going to be a long night,' Bakura thought, sighing and heading over to help his mate and his friend.  He needed the practice anyway.

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - ancient Egyptian for rebel

2 - ancient Egyptian for powerful one


	5. Chapter 5

Title:  My Moonlit Lover  
Part:  4/15  
Author:  Murasaki Rose  
Beta:  None  
Genre:  AU/Romance/Supernatural/Horror  
Rating:  NC-17  
Warnings:  YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
Pairings:  YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)  
Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
Disclaimer:  Here we go.  Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment.  All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators.  In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.  
A/N:  "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Jonouchi finished pummeling Honda, the group killed a couple hours at the arcade before finally heading to Atem's home.  Earlier in the week the Egyptian boy had invited the four teens over for dinner with his "family" and this was the appointed night.

Like Yugi had been before them, the other Japanese teens were surprised that Atem lived in such a large home with just his friends while his parents were still in Egypt.  Once inside, the group was led to the family room where Atem's friends were waiting and the other three teens were introduced to Bakura, Marik, and the two older Ishtar siblings:  Isis and Rishid.  Apparently, Malik and Ryou were still upstairs with the twins and at Atem's suggestion, Yugi had eagerly run off to get them.

Just seconds after the small teen left the room the atmosphere shifted noticeably.  The previously light and casual "getting to know you" conversation now became more intense, almost as though the three of them were being judged.  Carefully guarding his expression Honda answered honestly, but with more care than he would normally use.  It was obvious now that Atem and his friends were "very" protective of one another.  So protective in fact that Honda couldn't help but wonder if this was how they'd treated Yugi when he first started coming over and made a mental note to ask the smaller teen later.

The strange questioning went on with no sign of ending when Honda finally felt the heavy atmosphere lift, apparently they'd passed.  With the tension gone, Atem nodded to Isis who headed upstairs, adding yet another item to Honda's list of:   "Weird crap to ask Yugi about".

Barely a minute after the older woman had left, Yugi came thundering down the stairs, stopping to bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet at the bottom while Ryou, Malik, and Isis descended at a much more sedate pace.

"It is my honor to introduce Ryou Morgan, Malik Ishtar, and the twins: Keket (1) and Thabit (2) Ishtar-Wosret," Yugi announced giving an over-dramatic bow at the end (complete with arm sweep for extra effect), making Malik and Ryou grin and the babies giggle.  Turning to the newcomers he smiled brightly, "And these are my friends, Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki, and Hiroto Honda."

Yugi's friends couldn't help but be surprised.  They'd been told that Ryou was Bakura's boyfriend and Malik was Marik's, but the resemblance was uncanny!   If they didn't know better, they'd swear that Malik and Marik were twins, or at least brothers!  They both shared the same shade of caramel skin, lavender eyes and cornsilk blond hair.  The differences between them were few but noticeable:  Marik was a little taller and more muscular than Malik, his long hair standing in spikes similar to Atem's while Malik's fell in spiky waves down his back, and finally Marik's eyes appeared pupilless.  (Which was a bit creepy and added an air of insanity to his expression.)  Then there was Ryou and Bakura who looked as much alike as Atem and Yugi!  Ryou was slender and pale with large chocolate brown eyes and pale silver hair falling in semi-tamed spiky chunks around his face and down to his waist.  Bakura on the other hand, stood nearly a head taller than Ryou.  His build was muscular and he shared the same caramel-colored skin as the other Egyptian teens, his eyes were the color of dried blood and his own jagged silver hair was cut about an inch above his shoulders.

Bowing politely Ryou and Malik made themselves comfortable by their mates, while Atem pulled Yugi into his lap and was pleasantly surprised when instead of protesting, the small teen settled comfortably against his chest.  Meanwhile, Anzu had traded places with Jonouchi in order to be closer to the babies and started a friendly conversation with the young fathers.

Shortly after everyone had settled in again, yet another surprise landed on Yugi's friends, or more specifically Jonouchi.  While Anzu was cooing over the twins and the rest of the group made small talk, the doorbell had rung and this time, Malik's brother-in-law Rishid left to greet the newcomers.  The rapidly approaching sound of small feet running causing several heads to turn towards the entry just before two small forms dove on the hapless blond.

' _What is it, jump on Jou day?!!_ ' he thought plaintively before focusing on the two boys in his lap.  The one on his left had long shaggy black hair and blue-gray eyes and the other one . . . looked like a mini-Kaiba with teal hair.  Huh.

"You're Katsuya Jonouchi, right?" the teal-haired boy asked, although his tone implied that he already knew the answer.

Jou nodded and both boys shared a grin before launching into a barrage of increasingly embarrassing questions that quickly had the poor blond flustered beyond belief.  Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, an authoritative voice cut off their questioning.

"Noa.  Mokuba.  Leave my puppy alone."  Both boys whined, but complied quickly, leaving an incredulous Jonouchi staring at none other than Seto Kaiba.

' _That's the second time he's rescued me today!_ ' Jou thought incredulously before another thought hit him, ' _THAT'S what he meant earlier!_ '

"Since everyone's here, I believe it's time to eat." Atem stated, taking Yugi's hand and escorting the smaller teen to the dining room.

The others followed suit, save Kaiba, who strode across the room and held a hand out to the blond, a soft smile on his lips.

Jonouchi was stunned again, Kaiba just kept throwing him off today!  Confused and still a bit flustered from before, he hesitantly took the proffered hand and was quickly hoisted to his feet.  The two locked eyes and for a moment, Jou thought that Kaiba might kiss him again.

Taking a quick step back, Kaiba turned and instead snaked an arm around the blond's waist.  "Shall we?"

Blushing fiercely, Jou could only nod mutely in response while allowing the brunet to lead him into the dining room.  He was beginning to understand how Yugi felt around Atem!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While the eclectic group of teenagers, young adults, and children ate, Atem looked around the table at everyone and smiled.  This was his pack, present and future.  Yugi was seated to his right, followed by Kaiba, Jonouchi, Noa, then Mokuba.  To his left were Ryou (Bakura had switched places with him.), Bakura, Honda, and Anzu.  While Marik, Malik and their twins were down on the other end with Isis and Rishid on either side of them.  These people, both werewolf and human, were all a part of HIS family.

Fondly, he reached over and brushed Yugi's bangs away from his face, enjoying the blush that covered his pale cheeks.  He couldn't wait to claim this amazing young man as his own.

Watching the two tri-color-haired teens, Anzu was glad she'd turned from watching Jonouchi try and not look embarrassed from "something" Kaiba (At least she thought Kaiba was responsible, judging by the smug grin he was sporting.) was doing beneath the table, and a determined gleam entered her eyes.  Atem was so in love it almost hurt watching him try to woo her childhood friend.  She had to talk to him tonight.

Jonouchi jumped when he felt a hand settle just above his knee, again.  ' _Just ignore it. Just ignore it,_ ' the blond chanted mentally while trying to hide how embarrassed/aroused he was getting.  It seemed an impossible task as the damned hand moved higher, softly rubbing his inner thigh in a sensual manner.  This had been happening off and on during the entire meal and it was taking the blond all he had just to keep from jumping and yelling every time it happened.

He managed to keep his composure for a just little longer, until that same hand shifted again, this time brushing lightly against his crotch while still rubbing his inner thigh.  ' _That's enough!_ '

Barking out a hasty excuse, Jonouchi jumped to his feet and grabbed Kaiba's hand, dragging him away from the table and out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Desperate for some privacy, the flustered blond didn't stop walking until he'd dragged the brunet out onto the back porch.   Once there, Jou turned to face the taller teen, his expression a mix of confusion, anger, and hurt?  "What kind of joke are you playing Kaiba?!  I've taken a lot of crap from you, but I ain't gonna let you use me in some sick game!"

Backing the blond against the wall, Kaiba locked eyes with the other teen, "It's no game puppy.  And I don't make jokes."

"Then why-?" Jonouchi's voice faltered under the Seto's intense gaze.  How had he never noticed how deep the other's eyes were?

"Because I finally can," Kaiba answered Jou's partially expressed question, feeling that was an adequate response to what ever it was the blond had meant to ask.

Apparently, Jonouchi thought differently.  "What the hell kind of answer is that?!" he demanded angrily.

Sighing, Seto shook his head before catching the blond's gaze again.  "It's all I can give you right now.  I swear I will explain everything to you soon, but not now.  Right now, all I can do is promise that this is real."

Jonouchi stared hard into the Seto's blue eyes, searching for an answer that he could only find this way.  What he found shocked him to the core, "Kami, you ARE serious!"

Seto nodded and pulled the stunned blond into his arms, taking advantage of the other's confusion to rain warm kisses across Jou's face and down his throat.  Ever since he'd gotten that first taste of his chosen, it seemed he couldn't get enough!

"L-l-look, th-this is all r-really sudden," Jou stammered, confused and slightly, okay incredibly overwhelmed by both Kaiba's revelations and his actions.  The brunet was indulging himself by visibly marking his chosen, nibbling and suckling at the bruised patch of flesh he'd left earlier in the crook of Jou's neck.

Feeling shy and embarrassed, Jonouchi thought desperately for something that would get his newfound suitor to give him a little space, "Wh-why d-doh-n't we start out aah-s friends first?" he gasped.

Wanting to give his chosen his full attention, Seto paused and lifted his head to press a chaste kiss to Jou's lips.  "If we must," the brunet purred in response, dipping his head back down to return to his task despite what he'd just agreed to.

"Ah- yeah," Jou gently, but firmly pushed the taller teen away. "Friends."

Kaiba smirked but relented, he'd let the blond go, tonight anyway.  After all, now that they would no longer be fighting, he'd have to leave his scent on his chosen somehow.  Too bad Jonouchi didn't know that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

During Seto and Jou's absence, dinner had concluded with Malik taking the sleepy twins upstairs to get ready for bed.  Meanwhile, the rest of the group began clearing the table and putting away the leftovers.  It was amidst all this cheerful chaos that Anzu took Atem aside and laid down the facts for the Egyptian teen.

"Atem-kun.  If you want Yugi to be your boyfriend you're going to HAVE to ask him directly.  He won't believe you're serious if you don't."  Atem's crimson eyes widened in surprise but he remained silent, allowing the brunette girl to continue.  "Yugi's never had a boyfriend or even had anyone ask him out, so he hasn't even considered the idea that you would want to date him."

"What should I do to convince him I'm serious then?" he asked, thoroughly surprised but also relieved.  This did explain Yugi's behavior around him.

"Just ask him out and be honest in your feelings for him," Anzu explained, smiling reassuringly at him.  "I know he likes you, a LOT," she stressed.  "He just needs to know that he's not imagining things and that you feel the same way about him."

Atem nodded in understanding, "Arigato, Anzu.  I'll make sure he knows the depths of my feelings tonight."

Anzu grinned and winked mischievously, "Just don't get too carried away!" she warned in a teasing tone before rejoining the others, leaving a blushing Egyptian in her wake.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While Atem was digesting his conversation with Anzu, a smug-looking Seto and an embarrassed Jonouchi had returned in time to help with the dishes, the brunet wolf keeping close to the blond human the entire time.  When dishes were done and the rest of the group had settled back in the family room, Atem took the opportunity to slip outside with Yugi.  Anzu's words still ringing in his ears, the Egyptian teen was determined to set his chosen mate straight.

Leading Yugi to a small stone bench in the backyard, Atem gestured for the smaller teen to take a seat.  Sitting down next to him, he took Yugi's hands in his own before beginning.  "I've been informed that despite all the hinting I've done, that I need to be direct with you."   Yugi tilted his head curiously, making the Egyptian teen smile warmly, his chosen was entirely too cute for his own good.  "Yugi, would you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked, giving the smaller boy's hands a meaningful squeeze.

There was a long pause while the other teen's words sunk in, before Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, "Like on a date?!" he squeaked.

"Yes, a date." Atem looked at Yugi curiously, "Why are you so surprised?"  Even though Anzu had explained it to him, he still wanted to hear Yugi's reasoning.

"I-I just never thought that you-" the amethyst-eyed boy cut himself off, too embarrassed to continue.

"Thought I what?" Atem prodded gently.

"I never thought that you, that anyone, would be seriously interested in dating me," he replied sighing softly.  "So I never let myself even consider the possibility that you liked me that way," he continued a bit sadly.

Atem was shocked that his beloved had such a low opinion of himself.  "Why do you think no one would want you?"

"Why WOULD anyone want me, Atem-kun?  I'm short, geeky, and I have weird hair," he said pouting adorably in his frustration.

Atem smirked, "Funny that's just how I like you.  But you forgot intelligent, fun, enchanting, and incredibly sexy."

Yugi blushed brightly, but managed to shoot back cheekily, "Sounds more like you're describing yourself."

"I suppose we shall just have to agree to disagree then," Atem replied, chuckling good-naturedly.

Yugi laughed in return, amethyst eyes sparkling in delight, "I suppose we shall."

Still smiling, the Egyptian wolf tugged on Yugi's hands, pulling the Japanese human into his lap.  Yugi squeaked in surprise, before laughing and settling in comfortably against Atem's chest.  For the first time since he'd met the charismatic boy, he allowed himself to fully relax and enjoy the attention he was receiving from the other teen.

They stayed that way for some time before Atem made his move.  Gently curling his fingers under Yugi's chin, he tilted his head up to meet his eyes.  Gazing deeply into the entrancing depths, the crimson-eyed teen closed the distance between them to meet Yugi's lips in their first kiss.  Eyes sliding shut in pleasure, Yugi hummed happily into the kiss, wiggling his arms loose in order to wrap them around Atem's shoulders.

From inside the house, several pairs of eyes watched the new couple through the windows, happy that the two had finally gotten together.

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - Keket - goddess of darkness

2 - Thabit - strong


End file.
